novaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Rift Crystal
The Rift Crystal is a sky-blue Elemental Crystal. It is currently held by Gemina Wright. Origin The Rift Crystal was first created when a large amount of energy compacted down into the small object now known as the Rift Crystal. It was created along with the universe, making it the first to exist. Abilities The Rift Crystal is able to emit light, control matter to a certain extent, modify objects and empower the holder. When its holder enters a vehicle with the intention to use it, the Rift Crystal permanently modifies the vehicle to be better in every way. Durability of the vehicle increases. The vehicle obtains a sleek black and blue color scheme. Any exuded exhaust or engine components will glow blue and emit blue smoke, but in a sleek, contrail-like way. The vehicle, if armed, will have enhanced weaponry such as explosive chainguns, high explosive seeking missiles, and high explosive bombs. Any weapon held by the holder will be enhanced, and will glow blue. Its strength will be drastically increased. Explosives are stronger. Fired bullets will have extreme speed and penetration. Swung melee weapons like swords will have a stronger hit force and cutting ability. Any armor worn by the holder will also become stronger, lighter, and more durable. Holder Abilities The Holder will be granted special abilities such as minor telekinesis, weapon enhancement, increased tissue regeneration, more powerful muscles, highly increased brain function and more stamina and durability. holders can also alter their body, such as extra friction on hands on feet to climb up walls and smaller size to fit in smaller areas or bigger size to overpower opponents. By default, holders are capable of punching through reinforced titanium, ripping open blast doors, jumping fifty feet, running upwards of sixty miles per hour, reading an entire book in a minute just by scanning pages, controlling localized time, and processing knowledge at an astronomical rate. They are also capable of "Phasing," a quick leap in any direction. Rift Mastery One who has mastered the Rift Crystal is known as a Rift Master. They can live an ordinary life, although they never age. They have greatly increased power and can destroy entire planets at will. It is best not to get on the bad side of one of these guys. Gemina has yet to reach Rift Mastery. Rift Masters have the full unlocked potential of the standard human body, and then even that is enhanced incredibly. They can be considered immortal, as even a Shade Ultra would go down in a single hit. They also have access to the full, unrestricted power of the Rift Crystal's 50% of the universe. They literally have the ability to decide the fate of existence itself. Nothing could possibly defeat them. Power The Rift Crystal holds half the universe of energy in a micro rift (Hence the name Rift) which it can call upon at any time. In the world, it weighs only ten pounds. However, it can summon many different kinds of atoms to form armor, swords, firearms, lasers, etc.